Love Yourself
by slurpeee
Summary: Sakura thinks that she has everything she ever dreamed of. She was the head Medic-Nin at the hospital, engaged to Sasuke and hoping to start a family. What happens when everything she's ever thought she wanted gets twisted? AU. SasuSaku and KakaSaku.


**Note:** Naruto is not owned by me! As much as I wish it were. Masashi Kishimoto owns all the characters.

* * *

Moonlight shined through the window, illuminating Sakura's pale face. It was another sleepless night for her. It had been two years since the end of the war. Two years since Sasuke had returned and they had gotten together. Yet, in those two years, it was like he was still gone.

Everything had started off well. She had even seen him smile. They had moved in together and Sasuke had even proposed to her, though the two of them had yet to be married. Their marriage had been off put by Sakura's pregnancy. Sasuke had been so excited. Sadly, at 22 weeks, she miscarried. It was the first time she had cried in two years. They had just found out the gender the week prior, a boy. Sasuke had wanted to name him Itachi.

Ever since the miscarriage, things hadn't been the same. He hadn't touched her, or even tried. Despite her best efforts, he seemed disinterested. It only got worse when it seemed everyone else was getting pregnant. Temari had been first, and then Ino. A few weeks later, Karui announced hers. Perhaps the worst, however, was Hinata and Naruto. Sakura had seen how tense Sasuke had grown, even though he congratulated him. When she later brought it up, they had fought. She hadn't since.

Suddenly, Sakura felt Sasuke's weight shift next to her as he got up, but before she could say anything he was gone. He had begun doing this a few weeks ago, but never said where he went. She stopped asking.

A few minutes later, the female sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock. It was 3:03 AM. She really wondered what Sasuke did every night. grabbing her nearby cell phone, she paused for a moment before dialing a number. It rang several times before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sensei, it's me Sakura"

"Sakura? Why are you calling so late?"

"Because I knew you would be awake"

She heard him sigh and she bit her lower lip, hoping that she hadn't disturbed him.

"I can let you go if you want"

"No, it's alright. What's on your mind?"

She had to pause to think about that. Why did she call him? What did she really want to talk about? It had been awhile since she had talked to the silver-haired copy ninja, her former sensei and now the Hokage. There were few people she actually really talked to anymore, the hospital was taking up a lot of her time.

"I just….wanted to know if you wanted to meet for coffee. Around 10."

She heard him pause on the other end of the line, almost as if he were surprised by the fact she had asked. She wouldn't be surprised if he was, they hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Sure, I'd like that Sakura. But you didn't have to call me at 3 in the morning, you know"

"I know, I just wanted to hear your voice. It's been awhile."

"It has...how are things with you and Sasuke?"

She frowned when he said that, her mind now flashing back to everything that was currently going on in her life. She had unknowingly gotten out of bed and found herself in the kitchen. The pink haired kunoichi sat at the table, her hands strumming on the table.

"Things are fine. What about you?"

"Oh you know me, still living the bachelor life"

She laughed, shaking her head at him. That was Kakashi-sensei for you, same old guy.

"That's great. Well, let's leave some conversation for tomorrow. It was nice talking to you sensei"

"It was nice talking to you too, Sakura"

She pressed the end button on the call almost at the exact same time as she heard the front door open. Looking over, she noticed it was Sasuke returning from wherever he had been. How long had she been on the phone with Kakashi? As Sasuke stepped into the kitchen, he seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Where have you been?" she asked, a frown coming on her face. He didn't bother answering her and instead opened the door to the fridge, pulling out the gallon of milk and opening it, taking a long swig and putting it back, then moving to exit the kitchen.

"Seriously Sasuke! Where have you been?"

Sakura didn't like getting mad, but he was starting to frustrate her. She stood up, trying to block his way out, but he just stepped right past her. As he did a hard whiff of perfume hit her nose and she felt her heart stop.

"Don't worry about it. Come to bed, Sakura"

He continued past her and moved to their bedroom. Sakura couldn't move. Her heart felt like it was straining in her chest and tears had begun to build up in her eyes. She wanted to cry, she wanted to cry so bad. Yet, she couldn't. The last time she had cried had been her miscarriage nearly 6 months ago and she couldn't let tears out for this.

Finally regaining herself, Sakura turned around and moved back to the bedroom, crawling into bed next to him. She was at a point in her life where she wasn't sure what to do. Should she stay with Sasuke? This had been the guy she had spent her whole life trying to be with. There was no real proof he was cheating on her, after all. Despite the fact she was thinking this, Sakura's heart was telling a completely different story. In her heart she knew what was going on, she just didn't want to admit it.

Rolling over, she pressed her face into his back and pressed against him. If he didn't want her to than he didn't complain.

She fell asleep with the scene of perfume burning her nose.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review!


End file.
